


One's Heart Is Where The Home Is

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e02 Home, F/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: In this Post-Ep, to Home, Scully contemplates Mulder, motherhood, and her status.





	One's Heart Is Where The Home Is

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: One's Heart is Where the Home Is 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: PG-17 for casefile content. 

Spoilers: Home 

Category:MA, SA, Post-Ep. 

Summary: What must Scully have been thinking while investigating the extremely in-bred Peacock family? 

Archive: Gossamer, any other nice home will do. Please ask 

Feedback: Yes, Please! Tell me how to do even better! 

Disclaimers: Mulder, Scully, and The X-Files are all owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Studios. I receive nomoney from this and I intend no copyright infringement. 

Author's Notes: Several Quotes from the episode were used without permission, and taken from a site called That being said, we all remember most of them anyway. 

**HOME, PENNSYLVANIA**

"Scully....I never saw you as a mother before." 

Yes, she had smiled slightly at the words. For the past few months, she felt closer to Mulder as a friend and could easily feel more than friendship, empathy, and loyalty. That massively deformed little being she had just examined reminded her very strongly that she wanted to become a mother some day. Come to think of it, perhaps a child who looked like Mulder and had his heart wouldn't be that far-fetched. Tears streamed down her face that night as she said her nightly prayers. 

"Dear Lord, please, please prevent even one deformed child from being conceived tonight. Please, help me to be strong during thistime, and bless the mother of that child. Heal her pain." 

"... is there a history of genetic abnormalities in your family?" 

When Mulder had asked her that, she wondered if he was seriously sizing her up as a potential mate. The thought hadn't really crossed her mind before, but it didn't seem that displeasing when she really considered the possibility. She felt warm inside. "Could he be thinking... ?" She welcomed the possibility. There was something growing inside her heart, and it had been developing for some time, but she chalked it up to shared dangers, camraderie, friendship. This was definitely a start. He had never asked about her family history before. It was flattering. 

"... Well, just find yourself a man with a spotless genetic make-up and a really high tolerance for being second-guessed and start pumping out the little Uber-Scullies." 

Had he been speaking of himself? Of course. Was that a pass? Definitely! And she hadn't scowled at him, stomped off, told him to shut up. Her soft side was showing, and he knew it. And when he said he had a family that passed genetic muster, that was appealing to her as a daughter of a military man (pass muster), and her hopes for a healthy child. It could also be construed as an outright advertisement, she supposed. Corrective lenses? Well, join the club. Tendancy toward alien abductions? Ohh, there was so much in common here it was a match maker's delight! But would she choose Fox William Mulder as a mate, father of her children and love of her life? Until this Peacock case, she had not considered things that profoundly about him. Especially about him. 

She had explained to him that all humans have a natural instinct to propagate. That included her, but the scientific terms seemed so cold and clinical when applied personally. After all, there was her job, with its jargon. Then, there was Dana Katherine Scully, with her heart's desires as yet unfulfilled. And she longed to have a baby. Not as a duty to pass on her genes, but as a part of her life and that of a lover for life. This was her tradition as well as her need.She had so much love to give. 

" You still planning on making a home here? " She had asked him. 

" Not if I can't get the Knicks game." 

"Well, just as long as a brutal infanticide doesn't weigh into your decision. Good night, Mulder." Couldn't hurt to try to joke with him. He knew how much she wanted to settle down and raise a family some day, with some one. Could he be the one? Looked as though he might want the same thing some day, the way he had spoken about the fresh air and freedom from the trappings of the big city. Was he considering her as a mate?? 

"...Good night, Mom. " 

Was Mulder teasing her? Maybe he saw her as a mother after all this pain they had been through dealing with the murder of a grossly deformed child. As Scully went to her room after having told him his lock was broken, she sat and thought about how he made her smiled lately. It felt good. The last time a man had made her smile with mere words, or even just the thought of him, well, it had been a long time ago. Too long. This was a sign of... attraction. Way too early to think of it as anything else. That was only one buiding block toward love, she told herself. Enjoy it for now. Take your time. 

The first day back at the X-Files Office, Scully was writing up the last note in her report. She was still thinking of the things that had happened in Home. That dedication toward family taken so damn far it was an abomination. The mother's love for her boys. Her own desire for a home and a child. 

"Earth to Scully..." 

She had been daydreaming about a turned on Mulder in the pig pen. 

"Mission control wants the report in today." 

"Sorry Mulder. I'm almost done." 

"This case was really hard on you, wasn't it? I mean, the baby and the Peacock's?" 

"Yeah, yeah it was Mulder. But I think a saying I've often heard applies here." 

"What's that? Home is where the heart is?" 

She grinned back at his smug expression. "Not exactly, Mulder. I believe it can be turned around. I believe that with families, babies and love, perhaps one's heart is where the home is." 

**END**

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
